Something About A Trip
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Randomness ensues between the lights and darks. YAOI YA, BR, MM, SJ
1. Psychos or My Sugar High

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. T.T sadness

Author's very important message: This fic centers mostly on the light/dark relationships. Meaning, guess what? SHOUNEN-AI! You have been warned, boy x boy action ahead.

-----

Something About a Trip

by xdragonslayerx

-----

Chapter One: Psychos & Plots (or...My Sugar High)

-----

"Yuig! Wake up!" Atem shook his boyfriend, who mumbled, "A few more minutes." Then, he rolled over and away from his desperate darkness. "No! I let you oversleep already. We're going to be late!"

Yugi didn't move a muscle. Atem crossed his arms in mock upset. "I'm tired too, you know! And its all your fault!"

He couldn't see Yugi's smirk, but he knew it was there.

Atem shook him again, "Come on. Get up." His voice once commanded armies, but he didn't stand a chance against the one who had stolen his heart.

Finally, the once Pharaoh figured out the only possible reason for his love's stubbornness. "Oh, Yugi, could you sit up for me?" He moved in close to his light, saying in a husky voice. "I think I forgot to give you something."

Yugi smiled, and popped up to face his lover. "What would that be?"

Atem just shook his head a bit, "I am the King of Games, Yugi. Do not play coy with me." Yugi liked the feel of warm hands cupping his face. "But I like playing our games." Their faces moved towards-.

"It's so nice seeing you two together."

The two jumped and turned to see Yugi's Grandpa smiling at them from their bedroom door. "I do hope you intend to be at your friend's house on time." Yugi giggled, "Yes, Grandpa, we'll be up soon" Nodding at this, Grandpa then he turned and walked down the hall.

Atem hadn't let go, so he gave Yugi his lovely, toe-curling, good morning kiss.

-----

Bakura glared at Atem, who was in turn glaring back at him.

Ignoring the absurd staring contest, Yugi and Ryou were chattering away about their upcoming school trip, involving something about Hokkaido and good food.

"Can you believe it, Ryou? We're going to stay at such a cool hotel!"

The whitenette was practically beaming with happiness, "I know, hot springs with therapeutic massages, a huge King Crab menu..."

"It's going to be heaven." The stars were sparkling in their eyes.

Bakura gave his light the usual 'you are such an idiot' look, "Stop acting like such a girl."

Ryou merely waved the insult away, "You're just jealous cause you have to stay here alone for a few days." Here being the apartment the two had been sharing for the past few weeks since the Yami's had gotten their own bodies. Not so long after that, the all the dark ones had confessed their eternal love for their lights.

Bakura growled, "Don't remind me."

Atem rolled his eyes, then gave his light a curious look. "I'm surprised you're so happy about this. It doesn't sound like your cup of tea."

Yugi said sheepishly, "Um, well, that is to say..."

Ding-dong! The doorbell interrupted. Ryou grinned as he got up to answer the door. Bakura had been banned from doing so since 'the incident never to be mentioned.'

"He's probably more excited about the 'Egypt Mania' display that's in the convention lobby at our hotel."

Atem pointed at Yugi, "You are so busted." The light cheeks went a little pink as he chuckled nervously. "I swear, it was a total coincidence! I didn't even know until today."

"Who's sponsoring the display?"

"I am." Bakura and Yami both turned to glower at the newcomer. Seto Kaiba brushed past them to sit on the sofa, crossing one leg over the other in his naturally, arrogant way.

Jou came in not far behind him, "Hey, guys! What's shakin'?" The blonde was in an on-again, off-again relationship with the CEO. At this time, it was mostly off, when Kaiba wasn't stealing trying to steal kisses, and touches, and...Yeah.

Yugi got up to greet his friend, "Hello, Jou. We were just talking about the trip."

"You mean that silly school thing? Pish! It'll be totally lame."

Ryou felt a tug in his mind/The kid can't go, can he/ Mentally, Ryou sighed/No, his father refuses to pay, and poor Jou can't make it before the deadline./

Atem and Yugi had a similar conversation. /He won't accept money from us, will he/ Atem asked knowingly. Yugi mentally shook his head/He still thinks he owes us for those times we helped him out./

Kaiba suddenly sneered, "A street mutt like you should be ecstatic about this."

"Well, I ain't, moneybags!" He crossed his arms, in full stubborn mode. "Just drop it."

Ding-dong! Everyone looked to the door, expressions varying from fear to anger. Bakura, epitome of anger, turned to Ryou, "You didn't."

Ding-dong! Ding-dong!dingdongdingdong!

Ryou opened the door, "Hello, Marik. Hello, Malik."

Dingdongdingdong! Marik still repeatedly pressed the button. Malik just went ahead and waltzed in. "Hi, Ryou." He scanned the room, "Everyone else is here already."

Marik suddenly gasped, "Does that mean the good-for-nothing Pharaoh is here?"

Atem glared at him, "I sent you to the Shadow Realm once, I can-."

"Okay!" Yugi clapped his hands together. "Let's get started shall we?"

Ryou closed the door as Marik finally got inside. "Yes, let's."

Jou sat on the floor near Kaiba, who merely glanced at him before his gaze became focused on Yugi again. Bakura and Ryou sat on the love-seat, while everyone else was sitting on the floor in bean-bag chairs.

"Alright, Ryou, Malik, Kaiba, and I are definitely going on that trip. Bakura is staying here, obviously. We need to figure out where Mokuba, Marik, and Jou are going to stay."

Jou turned to look up at Seto, "Why aren't cha just leavin' the kid with some bodyguards, or somethin'?"

"I tried that once. Mokuba was not well taken care of." His face went a little scary. "I don't want to make the same mistake."

Ryou found himself inching closer to Bakura. /I don't want to imagine what happened to those poor guards./ The thief put a comforting hand on his shoulder. /I don't either./

Yugi looked over at Marik, "I'm not sure I understand why you're not staying at the Ishtar Manor."

Marik gave him one of those crazy smiles, "Malik's sister threatened my very life! I, of course, was completely innocent."

Malik rolled his eyes and lightly batted his darkness' head. "You and innocence shouldn't be in the same sentence. To answer your question, Yugi, Marik is banned from entering my home for awhile."

Yugi felt it wasn't necessary to ask questions. "Okay...Then where do you think it would be best for him to stay?"

Malik shrugged, "He'll just stay at the hotel I'm keeping him in. That will also downsize any destruction he feels like dishing out. A whole security squad was sent in just for him."

Marik chuckled, "I feel so special."

Kaiba suddenly had a thought, "What about getting them a room at the hotel? Why couldn't they just go with you?"

Atem shook his head, "We can't. The whole hotel is booked solid for the next three weeks."

Kaiba smirked, not at all surprised. "I should have known."

Ryou decided to speak up, "How about Mokuba staying at the Game Shop? Would he like that?"

Yugi looked over to Kaiba, "Atem and Grandpa are going to be there, and they're very responsible. Also, we have a guestroom that he could stay in."

The CEO thought over it for awhile, but he nodded his consent. "Alright, but if anything happens to him..."

Atem scoffed, "As if I would let anything happen to him."

"Okay, so two down. That just leaves the-."

"Don't say it, moneybags! I'm warnin' ya!" Jou crossed his arms again and huffed. "Besides, I'll find somewhere ta stay."

Yugi winced a bit, "But Tristan's is where you usually go, and he's still in the hospital with that broken leg."

"I know, da moron can't even do a side kick right. Geez!"

Kaiba looked from Yugi to Jou, "I must be missing something. Why can't he just stay home?"

Dead silence. Yugi gave Atem a 'help me' look, but Jou decided to answer instead. "My dad ain't home, much, so the guys jus wanna make sure someone's lookin' afta me." Partial truth, partial lie, all easily seen through.

As Kaiba plotted ways to force the whole truth out of Jou (with all of the ways involving a collar and leash), Bakura spoke up. "He can stay here, I suppose."

Ryou was amazed/That was quite unexpected./

Bakura tugged on a strand of hair. /He doesn't annoy me that much. I could put up with it for a few days./

/...What are you plotting/

/None of your business./

Yugi shot up, "Alright! Now that's taken care of, lets have our pre-school-trip sundae party!"

Jou was up in an instant, "Seriously? We getta eat!"

Ryou giggled, "Yep, Yugi and I have been planning this for awhile." He slid open his kitchen door.

Massive amounts of goodies! Bowls filled with candies, cookies, nuts, and of course whipped cream. Ryou got in a showcase pose, "These are the toppings and such. We have vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream."

Bakura grinned evilly, "You are so freakin' girly."

"Hush you."

Yugi was getting a bowl. "Come on! We gotta make these before the ice cream gets too soft."

Marik and Jou were next in line. "Let me have the M&Ms you psycho!" Jou tugged on the bowl to get it away from Marik.

Malik bypassed them and went for the strawberry. "This looks delicious." He poured chocolate syrup all over his sugar mountain. "Oooooooo."

Kaiba watched from afar, feeling the disaster meter rising as Marik and Bakura started whispering to each other. Atem didn't notice as he and his partner were putting way too much whipped cream atop their chocolate lover's dream.

Ryou kind of noticed, but decided not to care. He was munching on an Oreo, then dipped it into his vanilla, then munched on it again. Bakura got a chocolate chip cookie, dipped it in chocolate, and brought it up to his light's mouth. "Open."

Ryou smiled and did as he was told. Bakura rewarded him with a mouthful of delicious temptation. "See what happens when you obey?" The whitenette shivered a little, "Yes, Bakura."

Malik glared daggers at Bakura. 'He's so up to something.' Marik had won the M&M battle and proceeded to chow down on said little candies. /Come on, lighten up! Hehe, get it/ Malik turned his glare over to his supposed protector. /Dear god./ He sighed, then stole some M&Ms to stuff his mouth. /Don't blow anything up. That's all I ask./

Bakura leaned in very close to his light. "Ryou," his voice was a low timbre, "Obey me." Ryou gasped about what he was commanded to do through the mind-link. The light put a hand to his mouth, "I-I don't think-." Bakura put an arm around his shoulders, "I promise you a reward."

Timid, Ryou bit his lip, but got up anyway. Grabbing a can of whipped cream, he walked over to Atem. The unsuspecting Pharaoh just smiled at him, "Yes, Ryou?"

Quickly, Ryou pointed the can at him, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Atem cried out as the cream sprayed all across his person. Yugi tried to dodge it, too, but he got some of the blast. When Ryou stopped, Atem had a look of absolute disbelief. Yugi instantly told him/Bakura! He's the one who put Ryou up to this./ Atem pointed over to Bakura, "This is your doing, thief."

"Hey, Pharaoh! Catch!" A spoonful of vanilla was heading towards Atem, but he managed to dodge it. Thus, Bakura got it in his face.

"Damn you, Marik!" Bakura grabbed a cookie and sent it at his attacker, but his aim was a little off. Malik felt the sting of the contact against his cheek. "That hurt, you jerk!"

He threw a bunch of M&Ms at Bakura, who used Ryou as a shield. "Hey!" The whitenette was laughing even as he was pummeled by candy.

Marik shrugged, "What the hell." And sent a chocolate goop straight at Jou. "God! You psycho!" He grabbed some mixture of ice cream in his bowl and it flew true into the guy's hair. "Ha! Take that!"

Needless to say, it was an all-out food fight. Ice cream and candies were flying in every way one could imagine. Syrup was splashed everywhere, getting on clothes, in hair.

Ryou was jovially crying out as Bakura kept putting him in front to take most of the barrage. Kaiba had gotten involved when Joey had thrown ice cream onto his favorite, gravity defying, black coat. Now, Atem and Kaiba were dueling it out with the two cans of cream while Jou tried to get Marik in the face with some pudding.

It wasn't until everyone started to slip and slide on the floor that the party started to die down. Still, the sugar highs weren't completely worn off. Eventually, everyone just settled for laughing their buts off while sitting on the slick tile.

Malik cackled for awhile, "That was a resounding success, I do believe."

Bakura chuckled, holding his light close to his side. "Oh yes, this was a definite victory."

-----

Ryou shut the door as the last guest left for the night. "Whoo!" He walked past his kitchen, thanking his lucky stars for all his friends. They had generously helped Ryou clean up the mess.

Bakura and him were still sticky and gooey from the whole ordeal, letting everyone else us the bathroom before them.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Bakura licked a small patch of cream off Ryou's cheek. "You taste good."

A blush formed on the light's cheeks. "Bakura?"

The once thief king leaned in, and growled into Ryou's ear. "I'm going to enjoy licking you clean."

-----

Please review! Flames are acceptable, they roast my marshmallows.


	2. Packing or Many Much Fighting

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. No one is surprised, so we move on.

-----

Something About A Trip

by xdragonslayerx

-----

Chapter 2: Packing ...(or Many Much Fighting)

-----

"Put them down!"

"Why?"

"Marik!"

"Malik."

Ryou watched the exchange in concern, while Bakura was laughing his but off on the hotel couch. Marik had a hold of Malik's boxers, running around the circular table set up in the middle of the room.

"Give them back!" Goes to the left.

"No." Moves out of reach.

Ryou reached a hand out, "Um, maybe,"

"Get back here!" Malik rushed around, completely ignoring what his friend tried to say.

The whitenette sighed and put his hand down. "Never mind."

Marik psyched a move to the left, then hopped over the king sized bed. Malik ran over, and dove to tackle. "Got cha!"

They both fell with a huge boom over the side of the bed. Bakura fell off the couch he was laughing so hard. Ryou was torn between checking on his boyfriend, or stopping the wrestling match.

Malik was on top, tugging on his black satin boxers that had cost him an arm and a leg to get. "Let go!" Marik pulled them back, "No!" They played a short game of tug-o-war, until a terrible ripping sound hit their ears.

Ryou winced when he heard the noise, "That can't be good." Bakura wiped away some moisture from his eyes, "That's the sound of underwear torn to shreds. You should know it by now, Ryou. After what happened last night..."

The light's face turned pink, "Ba-Bakura!"

"I'm gonna kill you!" Malik brought a fist up to swing-.

"Don't!" Ryou dove over the bed and gripped Malik fist. "It's just boxers, Malik!"

The blonde bared his teeth in fury, "Damned expensive, boxers!"

There was a banging on the hotel door. "Brother? Is everything alright?" The sound of a key sliding into the mechanism.

Malik jumped off and sat on the bed, panicked and hid his torn boxers underneath a pillow. Marik flew up and dashed over to a seat, and decided sitting on the boxers was a good idea. Ryou calmly went to sit on the couch, as did Bakura.

Isis walked in, hotel card in hand. "What was all that noise?"

Malik and Marik looked at each other. Not even under threat of death would they admit the truth to his sister. "Um," Malik was waiting for a believable lie to come to him, "Well..."

"We were reenacting an old duel between Bakura and Atem. We got a little out of hand." Bakura gaped at his light, who had lied with such a smooth tongue. /How the hell/

"Oh, I see." Isis smiled at them. "It's so nice to see you all getting along." She turned to leave, but remembered something. "Oh, yes! Malik, don't forget to buy our Pharaoh's light a present."

Malik gave her a thumbs up, "Sure thing." He motioned to Ryou, "We're going to get him a sort of combined gift."

"Alright, just making sure you remember to get it after you're done packing." Ishizu nodded to the others in the room. "Farewell everyone." She turned around and left.

Marik was the first to bring up Ryou's sudden aptitude at a certain skill, "How did you learn to lie like that?"

Malik smiled, "Thank you for that, but..." He flopped onto his stomach, and rested his chin on his hands. "I am also very curious."

Ryou shrugged, "I had to lie so much when Bakura was-."

"No you didn't, I did all the lying for you." Bakura was a tad upset his perfect light was able to be so deceiving.

Ryou gave him a bemused look, "But I had to lie to my friends at school, to my father over the phone, to my teachers, counselors and/or therapists. You only lied half those people."

Malik and Marik were getting wilder smiles as Bakura seemed to become more and more agitated. "But-but, how-? I mean did I-? Wait, father-?" He put his hands over his face with a groan. "I tainted my light."

Ryou rolled his eyes, "Don't be such a drama queen."

Marik cackled and Malik snickered at Bakura's horrified expression. Malik casually looked over to the clock. "Hey, it's past four. Shouldn't Jou be here?"

-----

Jou panted and once again attempted to get the collar off his neck. "Kaiba! Let me go!"

The CEO had the end of the leash tied to his bedpost. He was sitting at his desk typing away, "Are you going to tell me the truth?" (a/n: I couldn't resist.)

Jou's cloths were a bit messed up from the pre-bondage fight. "I'm late for-."

"You and those odd balls are scheming a surprise birthday party for the runt. Not important."

Jou practically growled like the mutt Kaiba accused him of being, "This ain't fair!"

Kaiba stopped typing and gave Jou a hard glare. "Not fair?"

Jou gulped, 'Oh no, the look!'

"I would think it unfair for you to keep vital information from me." Kaiba raised himself, his body graceful like a cat's, yet every move was made for a reason. More like a deadly cobra waiting for the right moment to strike. "Perhaps I should persuade you to talk."

-----

Anzu held up a shirt for Yugi's inspection. "What about this one?"

The teen tilted his head, then shook his head. "Yellow is a bad color for you."

The girl sighed, and threw the blouse over her shoulder, adding to the humongous mountain of clothes. "This is so frustrating!" She pulled a hand through her hair. "I mean, I just have to have the right cloths for the trip!" Anzu was getting a bit panicky. 'I can't keep Yugi distracted forever! I'm running out of cloths!'

Atem was leaning in the doorway, "What about calling Mai? Surely she would have a few things." Translation of code words, 'Should I call the guys and make them hurry up?'

Anzu gave him a beaming smile, "That's a good idea. Could you call her for me?" Translation, 'Yes, please!'

Atem nodded his head and closed the door. Yugi suddenly gave Anzu a dirty look, "I know what you're up to."

The brunette gasped, "Wha-what are you talking about?" She was sweat-dropping big time.

Yugi crossed his arms, "Come on. Asking me to help you pack? I'm not stupid."

'Oh, no!' Anzu shrugged her shoulders and held up her hands, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Yugi got up, "It's so freakin' obvious!" The teen girl gulped, 'I'm sorry everyone!'

He stomped his foot, "You're trying to move in on my boyfriend!"

Shocked silence..."Huh?"... Anzu snapped out of it. "No! That's not true, Yugi!"

"Yeah right! You've always had a crush on him!"

"That's not-Well, yes, but-."

"See! I knew it!" Yugi pointed at her, "You're a traitor to friendship!"

Gasp! Anzu's face went bright red. "Take it back!" She fisted her hands, 'Friendship means everything to me. He knows that!' (a/n: dear god, everyone knows that.)

Yugi stuck out his tongue, "Make me."

Meanwhile, Atem was talking into his cell phone as quietly as possible. "What do you mean Jou never showed up?"

Ryou's voice answered him, "I know, it's so unlike him. He hasn't called you, has he?"

"No, what about Kaiba?"

"I can't get a hold of him...Do you think they're...?"

Atem shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to try again tomorrow. Can you keep Yugi occupied?"

..."What did you mean by that?"

"Uh, nothing. Why?"

"Never mind." Atem heard some loud thumps coming from Anzu's room. 'It sounds like they're fighting.' Then, an idea came to him. "I'll take Yugi to visit Tristan. That should give you guys about two hours."

"Alright, call me before you guys leave your house."

Bang! Thump/Atem! Help/

"I gotta go Ryou." He hung up and rushed over to open the door. "Yugi!" He coughed, 'What is that?' The overpowering smell invaded all his senses. 'Flowers?'

A little body hurried over and grabbed his wrist, "Run!"

Livid, Anzu came out of her room, "Get back here and apologize!" Both her hands she held colorful bottles like duel-wielding pistols.

Atem couldn't believe his eyes/Anzu was spraying you with perfume! Why/

/It's a long story! Just run/

Anzu was right on their heels, "Damn you!" She shrieked and threw a bottle at them. "Say you're sorry!"

The bottle missed both boys, and shattered on the wall to their left.

/Oh, god/ Atem's eyes started to water. /It's so strong/

/Almost to the door/ Yugi didn't bother to grab their shoes, just flung the door opened and flew out of the apartment like a bat out of heck.

-----

Jou gasped and finally cried out, "My dad is a jerk, alright? He hits me and stuff!"

Kaiba smirked devilishly, "See, that wasn't so hard now was it?" He wiped his mouth provocatively.

The blonde screeched, "You're such a freakin' tease!"

Kaiba smirked, "Yeah, I know."

"Damn it, moneybags, let me have the stupid sandwich!"

-----

Review, please.


	3. Visiting or Massive Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

-----

Something About a Trip

by xdragonslayerx

-----

Chapter 3: Visiting...(or Massive Chaos)

-----

Bakura's mouth was hanging wide open, 'It's a thief's paradise!'

/I heard that! Don't you dare steal ANYTHING/ Ryou pulled his boyfriend out of the lobby. Yes, the Kaiba mansion had a lobby. Priceless vases, paintings, and other uber-expensive items that the once tomb robber was itching to get his greedy mitts on.

"Come on! I would need a truck to take away all this stuff." Bakura put an arm around his light's shoulders. "Have some faith in me, Ryou." The boy glared at him, but didn't push the matter any further.

'Note to self: Steal a truck.'

/I heard that/ Ryou whirled around, smacking the offending arm away. "Bloody hell! Can't you behave for all of five seconds!"

Kaiba came around the corner, "What's the moron done now?"

Bakura cried out, "I didn't do anything!"

"Bull!"

"Oh my god!" Malik came out of some room, "Ryou semi-cursed, the world's about to end!"

The yami just nibbled on some pocky he stole from the kitchen. "That's ridiculous. This just means demons are ice-skating in hell."

Jou came out from behind Kaiba. "Wha? Bakura's ice-skatin' now?"

"No, that's when the world shall meet it's certain demise."

Bakura growled, "What about me isn't so damn graceful!"

Whole group in unison, "Everything."

"Now, if you're done with your stupid banter, follow Katsuya into the entertainment room." Kaiba glared at Jou. "Don't forget what I said." Then he sauntered off into the depths of a possibly mile long hallway.

Ryou had to ask, "What did Kaiba mean by that?"

Jou crossed his arms and huffed, "Da jerk 'forbids me' ta see my dad! He says dat if I leave da mansion he's gonna track me down and lock me up!"

Malik smiled at his friend in understanding, "He really does love you." His voice held a note of awe.

Jou blushed and scratched his head, "Yeah, I know." He turned around to hide a blush forming on his cheeks. "Anyways, we've only got two hours ta plan Yug's party." The group followed Jou as he started walking.

"I still don't see why we couldn't take the brat to a strip club." Bakura got hit in the ribs for that one, from both Ryou and Malik. "Ow! What!"

Marik chuckled, "As fun as that would be, I say we take him to the sleaziest club in town. Teach him to have a real fun time."

Malik brought up his fist, "If that is what you are planning for my birthday, I'm going to kill you."

Silence, "...Well, so much for that."

Jou opened up a rather large oak door, "Alright, dis is it." He looked at Ryou. "Try ta control 'im."

Ryou sighed, "Do you realize how impossible that is?"

True enough, as soon as the door opened, revealing one of the largest plasma screen TV's on the market, every video game and system known to man, along with a sound system that would rattle the teeth out of one's skull...

/MINE/ Bakura practically dove into the room.

Ryou screeched after him, "Touch one single thing and you won't be getting any for a month! You hear me?" He ran after his yami around the room, who was snatching things into his jacket, completely ignoring the world around him.

Malik grabbed some pocky from Marik, "We are the worst party makers, ever."

Eventually, Bakura couldn't hold everything in his coat, so he called out to Malik. "Help me and I'll let you have some of this stuff."

"Sweet." Malik rushed over to grab a few things to lighten the yami's load.

Jou rolled his eyes and let the door shut behind him. Click! "Huh?" The blonde started messing with the door handle. "Oh no."

"What do you mean, 'oh no'?" Marik went over to his side. "No freakin' way." He slapped Jou's hands off so he could giggle the handle. "We're locked in!"

"What!" The others yelled.

Marik glared at Jou, "You're boyfriend really doesn't want you leaving, apparently."

"Dis ain't my fault!"

"Move," Bakura moved in front of the door, lock picking equipment appearing in his hands from the recesses of his coat. "This is my special skill."

"I thought I threw those away." Ryou had his hands on his hips, very miffed about so many things.

"You thought wrong." There was a 'Snap!' "Uh oh."

Jou groaned, "Don' tell me ya it broke."

"Uh, apparently this isn't a normal lock."

Malik rolled his eyes and dropped the loot. "So much for your 'special skills'."

"I've got skills out my ass!"

"Bakura, does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"You know, being so full of it."

"That's it." Bakura picked up a golf club, "Lets see how many hits you can take to your head!"

Bakura ran after Malik, while Ryou screamed out, "Stop! Bakura don't!"

Marik ran after Bakura, "Don't hurt my light!"

Jou looked around the room in confusion, "Where did dat club come from?"

-----

Meanwhile, a certain CEO watched unfazed as the security camera showed exactly what was going on in his home. "Huh, I didn't realize Malik could scream like a girl."

-----

Yugi walked into the hospital room, Atem right on his heels. Tristan was smiling when they came in. Then Duke entered not far behind them, and the smile disappeared.

Tristan crossed his arms and turned away. "Hello, Yugi. Hello, Atem."

Duke sighed, "It's not my fault."

"Of course it is, you cheater!" Tristan balled his hand up into a fist and made threatening gestures. "When I get out of this bed, you are so!"

"It's good to see you energetic." Yugi interrupted, anime sweat-dropping.

Tristan looked over, "Huh?" He had forgotten about the other two. "Oh, yeah! I'm just fine, really." He grumbled, "The doctors won't let me go though. It's so stupid, my leg didn't hurt that bad when I was on it."

Yugi was a little confused, "But you're not supposed to get out of bed for another week. Then nurse said so."

Atem gave him a searching look, "You didn't try to escape, did you?"

The brunette stayed silent. Duke's mouth opened in shock, "You didn't!"

Grumble, "I was so freakin' close, too."

"Tristan!"

"What! I swear, it's not that bad! Okay, so my leg made a few cracking sounds-."

"Holy hell! How come you're not strapped down?"

Yugi gave Duke an incredulous look. "The nurse wondered the same thing."

Atem let out a snicker, "Oh, that's priceless."

Tristan practically growled...No, strike that, he did growl. "Shut up!"

Duke frowned at him, getting more annoyed by the second. "What is wrong with you! Yugi, Atem, and I didn't come here to get yelled at."

"Well _you_ shouldn't have come!" Tristan pointed accusingly at him, "I hate you!"

Yugi gasped, "You don't mean that."

"Like hell I don't!"

Duke's eye twitched. His hands balled up into fists. He marched over to Tristan's bedside, grabbed the hospital gown by the collar, and planted a wet one on Tristan's mouth.

Tristan pushed his 'attacker' off. "What are you doing!"

Duke practically growled, "It was either this or punch you, and that didn't seem fair."

"Go away!" Tristan went to push Duke off again, but he couldn't hardly move in his position.

Duke slapped his hands away and came down for another kiss. The brunette was resisting as best he could, trying to turn his head away, trying to push the guy off, but nothing worked.

"Atem, I can't see!" Yugi was trying to pry the hands off his eyes.

"Trust me, love, it's better this way." Can you say overprotective?

"What on earth is going on in here!" A nurse, carrying Tristan's lunch in her hands, couldn't believe the craziness she saw.

Duke was holding down Tristan's hands. The hospital gown was torn revealing a good portion of the guy's chest. All in all, it looked exactly as it was: Duke was ravaging the poor invalid.

"Get out! All of you! Out! Out! OUT!"

Yami and Yugi, having experience at running away from a mad woman, were the first out the door and down the hall. Duke wasn't so lucky, and got hit in the head with the lunch tray before scrambling for escape.

"If I ever see you in here again, I'll call security!"

-----

Ryou, panting for air, waited for his yami to run in front of him. When he was in just the right place, Ryou shouted, "You're such an ass!"

The thief slid to a halt, dropped the nine-iron, and hung his mouth open in shock. Malik and Marik froze in absolute horror, just staring at the boy they thought they knew so well. Jou couldn't speak, just kept flapping his mouth like a fish.

Finally, Bakura was able to say, "You cursed." His voice held a distinct note of disbelief.

Poor Ryou was blushing like mad, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Malik and Marik turned to each other. The light proclaimed, "A sure sign of the end of times." The dark one nodded, "Yes, I agree."

"Will ya stop wit da doomsday stuff already?" Jou glared at the two. "Sit down and let's get ta business."

Bakura still didn't move. "You cursed."

Ryou sighed, "I think I traumatized him." He gently put a guiding hand on his boyfriend's arm. "Come on, let's sit down."

"You cursed."

Malik sat on the couch, "So, uh, what are the sane ideas?"

Jou shrugged, "I say have da party here. Ya know, like a LAN party."

"Like a what?" Marik wasn't exactly tech-savvy.

Malik explained, "It's basically a video game war. People are on different teams, one team per TV, and you kill each other. The people who kill the most win."

"Uh, you kill each other in the game?"

"Yes, why?"

Mumble, "Rats!" Marik smiled, faking innocence. "Nothing, never mind." Mumbled, "Crash my dreams why don't cha?"

Ryou pointed out the obvious, "We don't have enough TV's, nor enough game systems."

Jou pointed out the even more obvious, "Moneybags will take care a tha!"

"You cursed."

"Hush, Bakura." Ryou debated the blonde's logic. "Kaiba doesn't like Yugi. He probably doesn't even like the thought of you helping."

Jou evaded that topic with style, "So, Malik, any ideas?"

Malik rolled his eyes, "Smooth." He thought about the options. "Well, how about a movie?"

"Wha?"

"I mean, a theater party. You know, 'reserve a theater for your party today', at the downtown cinema thing."

Marik smiled, "I got the light with all the brains."

"And I got the yami with none."

"Hey!"

Jou shook his head, "Tha's no good. You have ta reserve dose things in advance. We've only got till the day afta tomorrow."

Ryou tilted his head, "Couldn't Kaiba get the reservation? I mean, you were all ready to talk him into getting all that stuff for Yugi, wouldn't this be easier?"

"You cursed."

"Yes, I did, but I'm not now."

Jou smiled, "Yeah, I'll do that! Good thinkin', Ryou!"

Marik started to fidget, "Uh, we have a problem."

Malik turned to him, "And that is?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

-----

Well, sorry for the long wait. Hope it was worth it!

Review, please.


	4. Present or Crazy Yami Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but this plot is mine. That's something, right? Right?

Anyways, same warnings apply here. Boy x boy action, cuz I'm crazy like that. A little cursing, but nothing you haven't heard on TV.

-----

Something About A Trip

by xdragonslayerx

-----

Chapter 4: Presents...(or Crazy Shopping Yamis)

-----

Sneaking into his room, Atem tried to convince Malik as quietly as possible how important it was for Marik leave. "It's supposed to be the lights without the darks today. If you don't hang out with Yugi he'll get suspicious."

"If I let Marik go to the mall with Bakura there's no telling the damage he will cause."

"Atem? Where are you?" Yugi's voice traveled from the stairway.

"I promise I'll be there. I have to get my partner's gift anyway."

"You haven't gotten his gift yet? What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"Malik, I haven't had the time-."

"Honestly, you should be setting the example here, pharaoh."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!"

A courteous knocking at the door made him jump. "Atem? Who are you talking too?"

Panicked, the yami dove into his closet, "I'll pick him up an hour from now, alright?"

"Fine."

"And Malik?"

"What?"

"What did you get Yugi?"

"Huh? I didn't get him anything yet."

"What? But you just-!"

"Gotta go, pharaoh."

Angrily muttering under his breath, Atem opened the closet door just as Yugi wondered in. "Yugi, how do you block a phone number?"

"Uh, why?"

"Never mind. I'm going to pick up Marik and Bakura." He slipped the cell phone into his pocket, and kissed Yugi on his cheek. "Malik will pick you up a little later."

Yugi watched him leave the room with much curiosity. 'Did Atem just come out of his closet?'

(A/n: I know, and no, I didn't mean it like that. Just sort of wrote itself right there.)

-----

"Malik, you're breakin' my heart."

Said light wasn't buying it. "Can't break what you never had." He trying very hard to beat the last level of his game, but the handheld system was so glitchy.

Marik glared at his beloved light, "Not cool. You know I love you."

"Yep, and I love you too." He moved left, trying to make his character dodge a blast.

"So come on! Let me have the credit card."

"No!" His character was loosing life points!

"See, I knew you didn't love me! You lied!"

Health packs, yes! Victory was assured. "If I gave you plastic, you'd buy atom bombs over the internet."

/Note to self, buy atom-./

And just like that, the mini-Malik died in a blaze of magic.

"Oh for the love of Ra!" Malik slapped a wad of bills into his yami's hand. "There's about a hundred dollars. Now get out!"

Marik sulked out of the hotel room. When he got to the entrance where Atem waited, the pharaoh had to ask. "Did Malik give you a card?"

"No," He pouted. "Cheapskate gave me a measly hundred."

Atem rolled his eyes, "Get in the car."

-----

"Don't leave me Ryou! I can't live without you!"

"Marik, get your hands off my boyfriend!"

Ryou was blushing like mad while Marik hugged him with vice-like arms. "Jeez, Bakura, don't pop a vein." He nuzzled his captive's hair. "Besides, I can't help it! You're light is so darned cute!"

"Ah!" Ryou was beginning to panic, attempting to shove the guy off.

Atem came to his rescue, bonking the stupid one on the head. "Let the boy go. He's not interested."

"Ouch!" The platinum blonde let go. "Meanie!" He stuck his tongue out at the King of Games, who just rolled his eyes again.

Ryou giggled, "If you keep doing that, Atem, you're eyes are going to roll back into your head."

"They will not." Even as he said it, he wondered if it was true.

Bakura put his trademark black jacket on. "Let's go." As the other two yami's headed out, he turned full circle and kissed his lover on his lips. "Don't wait up."

Ryou just smiled mischievously, "You don't mean that at all."

-----

The mall is normally a place where shopping equals calm and sanity. Yeah, and that is the exact opposite of everything Marik stands for. At the moment, he was stalking a group of children who had just bought candy from a nearby shop.

Bakura was arguing with Atem over the idea of getting Yugi a knife.

"Yugi hates violence and weapons."

"So? It's cheap and easy to get."

They should have known better. Turning your back on a loony for even a second? Tsk, tsk, for shame.

A child cried out, "Hey! My candy!"

Bakura turned around, "Ah, hell." And took off running.

Atem gasped, "This is very bad!"

Bakura was after the crazed yami as Marik ran down the long hall with an armful of candy. Atem was following a little ways behind the whitenette.

"Tackle him! Bring him down!" Atem shouted, "Hurry!"

Bakura growled, "If he has even a pixie stick, you can forget about it."

Marik was cackling as he ran down the halls, "You'll never catch me alive!"

"Get him!" A horde of children suddenly appeared in front of the blonde. "Give our candy back, you freak!"

He tried to stop, but instead he tripped and rolled. The children raced after him until he landed in a heap, a clearance rack in a jumble around him. "Ouchies."

"Quick!" The kids grabbed up their treats. "Get everything!" They got as much as their little hands could carry. One black haired child in particular, the apparent leader of the group, kicked Marik in the shin. "Take that!"

"Youch!" Marik held his shin with his hands. "That hurt!"

Bakura grabbed Marik by the scruff of his neck. "What were you thinking? If Malik found out about this we'd all be in big trouble."

The boy, whose face was slightly covered by a bandana, said, "Yeah, and my big brother will-."

"Mokuba?" Atem recognized the boy immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Hey, Atem, I was getting some stuff for Yugi's party tomorrow." He showed him a bag of mixed jelly beans. "There's a surprise in here for everyone, too."

"A good surprise?"

"Sure, let's go with that." Mokuba glared at Marik, who proceeded to plead with Bakura.

"Please! Don't tell him!" The blonde grasped his shirt with both hands. "I'll do anything!"

Mokuba was afraid to ask. "Who's the weirdo?"

Atem almost rolled his eyes, but stopped himself just in time. "Just a friend of a friend."

Bakura swatted the hands away, "Like I want to be blamed for all this."

A gleam appeared in Mokuba's eye, "Say, what's to stop me from telling him?"

Marik bowed before the short one, "I beg of you! Spare me!"

The child of doom pretended to think over that, "Well, only if you do something for me, and that means all of you."

"Oh boy," Atem was no stranger to the child's antics. "What now?"

"Quite simple really." He pointed to them, "You guys will stay at my house and keep me company while big brother is off on his trip."

Bakura and Marik automatically said, "Deal."

"Hold on, what do I tell Yugi? What do you tell Kaiba?"

Mokuba shrugged, "What they don't know won't hurt us."

Atem knew this was a bad idea, but what the hell. "Okay, deal."

-----

Yugi laughed as Ryou told the tale of what happened when Marik had his 'little emergency'. "So, Malik told him not to think about it. That didn't work, of course, so then I suggested he sing."

"You're kidding!" Yugi gasped, "But he's like the worst-."

"Believe me, I know." Malik sipped on his soda. "Before I could stop the madness, Marik was singing that old V6 song, "Change the World." The name, and the only part Marik actually knew."

(A/n: I don't own that song, by the way.)

Yugi burst out laughing, "Oh this is great!" The hotel room was thankfully soundproofed, so no one worried about how loud they were.

Ryou giggled, "It gets better. Jou tried to sing with him."

"No!"

"Yes, and it's all caught on camera."

Malik smirked, "Want an early birthday present, Yugi?"

"You've got it?"

The blonde pulled out a video tape from his pack. "Kaiba made copies, we all get one."

"Cool." Ryou grabbed the tape, and tried to get to work in the VCR.

Yugi tugged on Malik's shirt, "What happened next?"

"Oh! Kaiba came over the intercoms. He said, 'Enough! I'm unlocking the doors.' " Malik smiled maliciously, "But the doors wouldn't open. So, Marik tried to hop around and jump and stuff, thinking that would help."

"Did it?"

"Nope. Kaiba said a security guard was gonna let us out, so we just had to wait for another few minutes. Marik ended up pretty much doing the worst song and dance routine I've ever seen."

Ryou trembled, "That was torture, plain and simple."

"I agree. Anyways, the guard did let us out, and Marik ran off down the halls. I'm not really sure if he made it or not, but whatever." He smirked, "I was too busy watching Jou fight the guard."

"Jou got into a fight?"

"Yes," Ryou tried to shove the tape inside the stubborn video player. "And he sort of won, sort of lost."

"How so?"

Malik snickered, "Jou knocked the guy out cold and bolted for the front door. Suddenly, we hear the whole house go under lock-down mode. Man, that place could be a prison."

"Old piece of junk." Ryou grunted as he tried to wedge it in again. "Come on!"

"We hear Kaiba's voice again. 'None of you are leaving. Especially not a certain mutt who's trying to run away from his master.' Jou tried to yell at him, but it was pretty obvious Kaiba wasn't listening."

"You did get out eventually, though." Yugi could hear Ryou groaning now. 'I wonder if I should help him...'

"Yeah, we got out like six hours later. Kaiba came home, threw Jou over his shoulder, and stomped up the stairs. Jou was pitching a fit about it the whole way up. Some burly guy in black told us to leave, so we did."

"Finally!" Ryou got it in. "Now, press play and-." Wham!

"Ryou!" Malik and Yugi rushed over to aid their friend.

Little anime swirlies went round and round in his eyes. "I-I'm ok-k-k-kay."

"What happened?" Yugi saw the tape above his friend's head. "Did that thing just...attack you?"

Malik snorted, "Hardly, Marik probably ruined the VCR from watching 'Evil Creatures of Fluff' over and over again."

(A/n: I don't think it's real, so yeah, 'Evil Creatures of Fluff' is mine.)

"Is it any good?"

"The first three times, yes. By the tenth time, no." Malik picked up his friend. "Help me put him on the bed."

"Right."

-----

Atem walked pathway back to the parking lot, his head bowed in defeat. Sighing sadly, he thought, 'What kind of a boyfriend am I? I couldn't find my love a decent present. Malik was right about me.' He sighed again.

Bakura almost rolled his eyes, but forced himself not too. 'Great! Thank you, Ryou!' He jogged up to the deflated soul, gripping a shoulder. "Come on, get a grip. That sighing of yours is gettin' real annoying."

Normally, this would've started another one of their infamous standoffs, but Atem wasn't feeling up to it. "If only..."

"It's gonna kill me!" Marik jumped atop Bakura's head, "Save me!"

"Get off of me!" The whitenette tried to pry the idiot off, but to no avail.

"Look at it!" The hysterical yami pointed at a box on the sidewalk. "Those eyes! Those whiskers!" He trembled, "Evil!"

Atem walked over to the box, looked inside, and gasped.

Bakura finally pushed him off, "When I'm through with you-!"

"Meow!"

"Huh?" He looked over to the once pharaoh. In his hands was an adorable black kitten, purring away as Atem scratched it behind the ears. "Where'd you get that?"

"From the box." Atem pointed to the side it, "Some stuff was written on here. Looks like, 'Kittens to a good home', or something."

A certain blonde jumped behind a nearby trash can. "Quick! Be rid of it, before it kills us all!"

Atem smiled, "I don't think this little guy is going to harm anyone." He got up, and started walking towards the car. "I think I'll call it Bast if it's a girl, or Sehkmet if it's a boy."

Bakura almost rolled his eyes again, but stopped himself. 'My head is throbbing. Is that bad?' He shook the thought away, "Those are both girl names."

Marik followed them, but he was a few feet away. "That thing already has a name. Belzedub!"

Both Atem and Bakura stopped, "What?!"

-----

Special Message: It's not funny to steal candy from children in real life. They bite you, not to mention the angry mothers with their purses of DOOM! So don't do it, kay?

Thanks for reading! Please review, and don't forget to hug your mom today.


	5. Party or Children's Antics

Disclaimer: Yeah, do I really need to say it? Sigh Fine! I don't own Yugioh, alright? Just so we're clear.

Same warnings apply.

-----

Something About A Trip

by xdragonslayerx

-----

Chapter 5: Party...(or Children's Antics)

-----

It was very early in the morning when Marik snuck into Bast's room. Technically, he was entering the hotel bathroom, as that was the best place to keep her. The sun hadn't even risen just yet, so he couldn't see anything but the kitty basket as light from the hall fell upon it.

He held a pillow sheet in his hand, 'Okay, I promised Malik I wouldn't hurt the creature.' Marik tippy-toed over to the basket. 'Just snatch it into the sheet, run out of the room (he had already opened the door), and toss the horrid fluff back where it came from (the street, not hell).'

The dumb one didn't notice slit eyes watching him from the sink. Bast had been a little thirsty, so she had got up to get a drink of water. She had been surprised to see the door open and the blonde walk in.

Bast glared at the intruder, and instantly caught on to his plan. She found herself livid about the situation. She had lived on the streets practically after birth, hoping and praying for a kindly human to take her home. Like hell this spiky haired dimwit was gonna ruin her chance!

-----

"Damn it!" Crash! "Help! Malik! It's attacking!"

Malik sat up in bed, not really alarmed. 'If he hurt that cat, I'll kill him.' He swished the blankets off and stalked over to the bathroom door. What he saw made froze him to the spot, mouth hanging open wide.

The cat was atop Marik's head, dodging the hands that tried in vain to catch her. The blonde, being the genius that he is, was spinning around in a circle, waving his arms like a mad man. "Get it off! Get it off!"

The way Malik saw it, he had two choices. A) Help the poor guy or B) Let the two fight it out until the cat wins. He ended up not doing either, as the phone rang next to his bed. Ignoring his lover's cries of outrage, "Quit ruining my hair you devil cat!"

Malik picked up the receiver. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It is just me, Malik. I wanted to know if you got-."

"Ahhhh! My eyes!"

"What was that? Brother, is something wrong?"

"Not really." Malik nonchalantly sat Indian style on the bed. "Marik is just having a fight with Yugi's present."

"Oh, who's winning?"

"The present."

"God, ah! Get it off me!"

On the other end, Malik heard his sister sigh. "You couldn't fall for someone sane."

He smirked, "Trust me, this isn't my idea of a blissful relationship."

Raowr! Hiss!

"It's a demon cat, I tell you! Ah!"

Irritated, the Egyptian shouted, "Be quiet! I'm on the phone."

"Kitty has claws and teeth! Kitty has-Ow! Ow!"

-----

Jou welcomed the first arrivals to the theater. "Hey, you guys!" He opened the tinted glass door wide open for them. "Come on in."

Ryou gasped, "You got the lobby decorated." He walked a ways in to take a good look around. 'Happy Birthday' letters were hung over the concession stands. There were three tables full of treats. The centerpiece being the ginormous cake with the words, 'Happy B-Day Pal!' in chocolate icing.

Bakura was mildly impressed, "Eh, it's not a strip club." He got a stomach full of elbow. "Ow! Stop that!"

Jou laughed at his pain, "Haha, the mighty 'Thief King' has been whipped!"

The yami growled out, "I'll show you-."

"Show who what?" The whitenette shivered, recognizing the icy voice from right behind him immediately.

"Nothing." Damn, Kaiba was everywhere lately!

Out of nowhere, Marik sprang up beside Ryou. "Yay! The nice light is here." He went to hug the boy, but his arms met empty air. "Where'd you go?"

Bakura was holding his boyfriend possessively, growling at the blonde, "Go mess with your own light!"

Malik came up behind his lover, cat carrier in hand. "He knows I don't like-."

"AH-CHOOO!" Ryou sneezed so hard he fell out of Bakura's grip.

Malik gasped, and backed away. "I'm so sorry! I'll put him out of sight and smell right now." He trotted off towards the hall to hide Bast.

Marik and Bakura stood very still. Bakura had gotten most of the blast, so he gritted his teeth and said. "I'm going to clean up." Marik followed him, feeling icky all over. With every step, he said softly, "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew..."

Ryou sniffled, watching his yami retreat. "I'm going to apologize as soon as they-AH-CHOO!"

Kaiba brought him some tissues, "Here."

Ryou smiled at him, "Thank-AH-AH!" The rest went into the tissue.

Jou made a disgusted face, "Jus' stay away from da food for awhile, okay bud?"

Ryou nodded and scurried over to the door. "I'll keep watch." He looked outside, and saw the birthday boy coming up the walkway. "They're-AH-They-AH-Here-CHOO!"

Kaiba yelled into the hall, "Get your asses in here! The stuck-up and his boy-toy have arrived!"

(A/n: In case you couldn't tell, Ryou's allergic to cats. That's why Bast stayed with M and M. Tehe, get it? M & M? (dead silence from readers) Right...I'm gonna shut up now.)

-----

Yugi was elated, "Aw, you didn't have to do this, Atem."

"It's your birthday love," He kissed the hand within his own. "It's the least I could do." The simple front of a date at the movie theater, and the boy was excited. 'I can't wait to see the look on his face!'

As he opened the door for his beloved, Ryou pushed against it, not letting them in.

Malik finally returned, "Where's Marik?" He whispered.

Jou whispered as quietly as he could, "In da bathroom."

Atem tried to open the door again, but Ryou wouldn't budge. "Guess it's locked, let's try another one."

Ryou rushed over to the nearby door/Bakura! Hurry up!./

/Why? What's wrong?/

/Yugi's here!/ Ryou managed to push against the door just in time. Atem pushed twice as hard. Jou rushed over to help, seeing the poor whitenette struggling. Kaiba was grinning with glee, because their were cameras set-up to catch every single moment of the 'Happy Birthday.'

Yugi put a hand to stop Atem from hurting himself, "Maybe they're closed today? Let's just go-."

"No!" Atem was beginning to panic. 'Damn! What do I do?' He pushed on the door again.

Jou and Ryou were more than relieved to see Bakura, with Marik being pulled along by his hair. They finally released the door and-.

BAM! Three bodies fell to the floor in a heap. Atem on top, Ryou partially underneath him, and Jou at the bottom. All three groaned about hurts, until they saw Yugi standing there concerned. "Are you guys alright?"

The guys looked at each other, then back at him. In unison, they said. "Surprise?"

-----

Ten minutes later, everyone was eating cake and making merry. Yugi was still reeling from the fact that all of this was for him. Still, he accepted it with the humility of a saint.

Although, when Jou told Yugi that the chocolate, popcorn, and...Well, everything was Kaiba and his gift combined, Yugi tackle hugged him. When he looked like he would do the same to Kaiba, the CEO stoically said, "Don't even think about it."

Bakura and Ryou gave Yugi various kitty play-things and cat food. When Yugi said, "Thanks you guys, but..."

Ryou asked all innocent like, "But what, Yugi?"

"Well, I don't have a cat."

Malik grins, and winks at Atem. Atem brings out the pet carrier, with little Bast inside. "You do now, my love."

Yugi gasped, and tears filled his eyes. "Oh Atem."

Bast mewed prettily at her new master.

Marik vowed, 'I'll get you one day.'

Bakura noticed something was missing, and saw that his light was turning blue from holding his breath. "For cryin' out loud," He groaned. "Put the cat away before Ryou dies!"

Marik and Malik gave Yugi a simple box of chocolate. Jou was upset about it. "You guys couldn't tink of anytin better than dat!"

Malik and Marik each had creepy grins from ear to ear. "Oh, we thought real hard-." Marik snickered. "About this gift." Inspired by the mall fiasco, of course.

Speaking of which...

Jou brought out a bag of jelly beans. "By da way, Mokuba wanted us ta have dese." He gave everybody a handful. "He says dat some are special."

Curious, everyone started chewing on the little candies. Ryou paused as he noticed a familiar speckled brown bean. "Something about this one..."

Cough! Hack! "That was disgusting!" Malik spat out a white colored bean. "What was that?

Bakura made gagging noises, and spat out two fully brown ones. "Coffee! It was coffee!"

Marik, afraid, looked at one dark reddish bean, and licked. "Oh, good. It's just cinnamon."

Jou almost threw up after he had a yellow one. "God, I don't even wanna know..."

Ryou examined a candy very closely, and sure enough. "Bertie Bots." He yelled, "Everyone! Drop your beans!"

Without hesitation, everybody did. Jelly candies rolled around on the floor, making like a gigantic noisemaker. Ryou crouched down, and scooped up a few. Two said, "Jelly Belly". But one evil little bean was labeled, "Bertie Bots."

"These are special, all right." Ryou sighed, "Bertie Bots Jelly Beans, known from the book series 'Harry Potter'. Infamous for it's horrendous tastes such as garbage, grass, soap, and other unusual flavors."

Kaiba got out his cell phone, pressed for his brother on speed-dial. "Mokuba?...You're grounded." He hung up.

Marik chuckled, "That kid is too good."

Yugi looked around the room, "How are we gonna clean this up?"

"We won't." Kaiba pushed another button. "The help will do it while we watch the film."

"Speakin' of," Jou carefully maneuvered through the candies. "Let's go ta tha theater room."

Slipping and sliding the whole way, they got there.

-----

The movie they got to see was "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", cuz Marik snuck it in refused to let them watch anything else. Since I obviously can't show you the movie,

I give you: "The Yami Timewarp!"

Obviously, the yamis would never do it willingly, so I'm gonna force them to.

Atem in front, Bakura to the left and behind him, Marik to the right and behind Atem.

Atem: How did we get here?

_Let's do the time-warp again!_

Bakura: What the hell?

_Let's do the time-warp again!_

Marik: I know this song! Yay!

_It's just a jump to the left._

They jump in sync.

_And then a step to the riiiiighhht!_

Authoress yells: Remember, the leg movement!

_With your hands on your hips._

Atem: My body isn't listening to me!

_You bring your knees in tiiighhht!_

Atem looks very uncomfortable, Bakura is pissed, and Marik has a creepy smile on his face.

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

Five pelvic thrusts forward. Marik is really getting into it.

_That really drives you insa yay yay yane!"_

Bakura looks pretty mad as his hips move in a circle.

_Let's do the time-warp again!_

Hands are moving accordingly.

_Let's do the time-warp again!_

Atem: Stop us! Now!

Authoress: Okay fine,

The End!

Yamis are glaring at me, plotting my imminent demise.

I just shrug and say: Could've been worse. I have a "Sweet Transvestite" rendition ready to go.

-----

(A/n: I don't own the Bertie Bots, Timewarp, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, or Sweet Transvestite.)

Thank you for reading. Please review!

Speaking of which...

Sunsetreloaded: Thanks for being my first reviewer of this fic.

alliewaesley: My friend, who reads this even though she doesn't know Yugioh very well. She reviewed all four of my previous chapters, and leaves the lengthiest ones too. You're so awesome allie!

Lady McClellan: Haha, and you thought it was weird before. Thank you for reviewing!

silent.tranquility: Glad I could make you laugh, and I'm glad you reviewed. Thank you!

DarkYuugiyami001: You reviewed twice! You so rock. Thanks so much!

Kishiro Kitsune: Yay, my story is loved! Are you inspired now? (Shh! Don't tell Bast, but the cat was sort of named after her.) You're so cool.


	6. Nighttime or Seperation Anxiety

Disclaimer: I'm not Japanese, so what does that tell ya?

Me: You should know the warnings and what not. This is a sort-of filler chapter. All of two parts are actually vital to the plot.

Readers: Plot? There's a plot?

Me: Oh, stuff it.

-----

Something About A Trip

by: xdragonslayerx

-----

Chapter 6: Nighttime... (or Separation Anxiety)

-----

Ryou was in his boyfriend's lap, "Why so glum?" Bakura had on a grimacing face since they had gotten home.

"What do you think, stupid?" He tightened their embrace. Tomorrow, that's when Ryou would leave him for three days to fend for himself. "As if you didn't know."

Oblivious, the light pondered what his dark could possibly mean. "Is it because I borrowed your pants without telling you?"

"No, it's not-You did what?!"

"Ow!" Ryou rubbed his now sore ear. "Well, mine were all dirty, so-."

"The ones you're wearing right now," Bakura had that look in his eyes. "They're mine?"

"Well, yes," Can you guess where this is going?

"Take them off, now!" Bakura tried to grab at his captive's waist, but Ryou squirmed his way out of the hold. Unfortunately, when he did that, he fell to the floor on his bum.

"Ouch!" He tried to get up, but his oh-so beloved yami pounced on him.

Now that he noticed, Bakura gasped at the audacity. "You are wearing my limited edition, leather wonder, pants made for rock bands." He growled, "I warned you, that if you _ever_ wore these I would-."

"No! Bakura, not that!" Ryou pleaded, "Please, don't! I promise I'll never-."

"Too bad," Bakura straddled the boys hips, "Time to pay." He held down his light by a shoulder. Then, the horrid thief put a finger into his mouth.

Ryou struggled to free himself, "Let me go! Please!"

Bakura took the finger out, then yelled out. "Wet Willy!"

Ryou screamed as his ear was invaded by the wet digit. "Oh god! That's so disgusting! Argh! Stop it!"

Laughing manically, Bakura proceeded to torture his poor, defenseless light.

(A/n: Oh come on! Like I would ever hurt Ryou.)

-----

"Whew!" Jou flopped onto his guest bed. "That was a fun day, eh moneybags?"

At the desktop, Kaiba was typing away, "Whatever."

The blonde scowled at being ignored, but he was too tired to actually start a fight. "I'm gonna get ready for bed." He got up and stomped over to the dresser. 'Always freakin' workin'!' He tore some pajama's out from a drawer. 'He didn't even stay for half the movie. God he's so-!'

Kaiba had come up behind at some point, and spoke softly against his ear. "Hey, mutt."

Jou was about to rant about how he _was not_ a dog for the hundredth time, but Kaiba didn't give him the chance. "I have a proposition for you."

Curious, Jou leaned towards the brunette. "I'm listenin'."

"You've been moping around because you're not going to Hokkaido, and don't deny it." His arms slid around the other boy's waist. "It doesn't help that your home isn't exactly welcoming right now either, so I'll tell you what."

He placed his chin gently on Jou's shoulder. "Be my puppy again, and I'll take you with me on that stupid trip."

Jou felt a little anger at being called 'puppy', but the happiness was overwhelming it. Even though the so-called heartless and worked obsessed CEO did neglect him at times, he was going above and beyond to protect and care for him, and that was...something special.

"Alright, moneybags, I'll go wit cha." Jou shoved the hands off his waist. "But no funny stuff! I mean it."

Kaiba smirked lecherously, "As if you could resist me."

-----

"Idon'twantyoutogo,Malik!Don'tyouloveme?IpromiseIwon'tannoysomuchanymore!Don'tgoDon'tgoDon'tgo!"

Malik sighed, patting his yami's head in a vain attempt at soothing the weird one's feelings. "It's only three days. You'll be fine."

Puppy eye look of ultimate sadness, "But-but-but-," His lower lip trembled and quaked.

The light felt like the lowest scum in a garbage disposal, "I promise, I'll come back with a present for you. And..." Malik tried to think of something, but he was at a loss. "I'll do..."

When an opportunity presents itself, "Anything I ask?"

'Oh, Ra,' The last time that had happened, well, do the words Battle City ring any bells? "Um, no."

Imagine the most defeated look of all time. Now, multiply it by a hundred, and add sniffles. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Torn apart by the look, Malik reacted like any good boyfriend would. "Uh, wha-wha I meant to say was-was I'll only do what you ask, in bed!"

"Oh, really?" Marik tackle hugged his beloved, "That makes me so happy!"

Malik smiled, "Yeah, well, just for the day I get back, alright?"

"Right," Marik smiled wickedly, as Malik couldn't see. /Jackpot/

/What?/

/Nothing, nothing.../

-----

Yugi stuffed one last shirt into his suitcase. "Well, that's that."

Atem was sulking on the bed, "Do you have to go?" He whined pitifully.

Yugi smiled, sympathizing with his lover's plight. "You can live without me for a few days." He pulled Atem's hands into his own. "I made it a month without you." His eyes held shadows from reminiscing the loneliest days he'd ever had.

Atem caressed his face, "I love you."

Yugi smiled and covered his beloved's hand. "And I you."

He back away, and knocked over a box behind him. "Oh!" He quickly bent down to get it. "I hope I didn't damage them." It was the assorted chocolates present. He opened the top, sighing in relief that none were harmed. "Guess it couldn't hurt to have one."

Yugi popped a Dark Truffle into his mouth. He made a noise of surprise as he chewed.

His yami got suspicious, "What is it?"

"These are," Yugi beamed in delight. "The best chocolates I've ever had!" He picked out another truffle, and practically inhaled it. "They've got some sort of liquid in them, too."

"Like what?"

"Well, not like liquor. That has a more tangy kind of flavor." He bit down on a Nutty Dream.

Atem thought about his lover's words. 'There was something wrong with what he-.' Gasp of shock and horror! "You've had liquor?! When? Who gave it to you?"

"Yes, about six months ago, Grandpa." Yugi knew his love was going to start a rant about this, unless..."These are really good. Want one?" He held up a Milk Chocolate Cluster.

"But," Atem was tempted. "They're you're present."

"And I choose to share it with the man I love more than all the chocolate in the world." Yugi gave him his best beguiling smile and batting eyelashes.

The guy didn't stand a chance, "Well, alright." He took the offered sweet. "Thank you."

Yugi just thought, 'That should keep him quiet.'

Five morsels later, Yugi felt like he was in a sauna. "I feel funny, Atem."

The other nodded his head, "I feel hot, and..." His eyes flashed in understanding. 'Those were-oh hell!...I'm going to kill them!.' He groaned, "Yugi, I think-." Hands were suddenly on his waist. "Yugi?"

"Let's go to bed, Atem." Yugi's face was flushed, his breathing was more of a panting, and his mouth was ripe for kissing.

At first, Atem was flabbergasted at the way his light looked absolutely ravishing, then his own body flared to life. God, but if he didn't want to, right then, on the floor. "Yes, let's."

-----

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Come on, I know you want to.

A quick thanks to:

Pikpik246 (You were supposed to be in chapter 5, sorry!), Kishiro Kitsune, allieweasley, Magic-Noise, darkamberwolf, and DarkYuugiyami001.


	7. Goodbye Love or First Day of Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Unfortunately, 4Kids does, damn them! They should be banned from touching any anime!

-----

Something About A Trip

by: xdragonslayerx

-----

Chapter 7: Goodbye Love...(or First Day of Mayhem)

-----

Domino High's parking lot was filled with four buses, three yamis, too many students, and a partridge in a pear tree. Family members were saying their final goodbyes, and teachers were pairing the students up by threes. Of course, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were all together. The teachers loved how the three of them got along and caused the least amount of damage.

The three yamis were with their respective lights, giving them final goodbyes and orders.

Marik and Malik were snogging out in plain view for all to see. Malik tried to get out a few words between tongues and lips, but it was really a hopeless cause. Marik was gripping his light's bum with greedy fingers, never really intending to let go.

Meanwhile, Bakura was warning Ryou, "You will come back in three days, no excuses. I will track you down and drag you back if you even think about running a-."

Ryou suddenly wrapped his arms snuggly around his boyfriend's waist, "I love you so much." He tightened his grip a little more, nuzzling his face into Bakura's chest. "I'm gonna miss you."

Bakura growled, but nonetheless, wrapped his boyfriend in a warm embrace. "Don't get all sappy on me."

"Too late," Ryou sniffled, as his arms tightened their hold yet again. "I really do love you, please forgive me."

Embarrassed, Bakura rubbed his light's back in soothing motions. "It's only three days, right? I kept you waiting longer than that." Ryou's arms snaked tighter and tighter around Bakura's waist. "Ryou? You're kinda hurting-oof!"

Ryou cried out, "I won't let you go! I love you too much!"

Bakura's eyes began bugging out of his head, "Ryou, I can't breathe!" He tried to gently but firmly disengage his love. "Ryou! Please let me go!"

"I can't!"

Not far off from where the hug of death occurred, Atem was in a tizzy about Yugi going off alone- meaning without him- on this trip. "You'll call me on your cell every day, right?" He brought out his own phone, "And you've got me on speed dial, right?"

Yugi laughed and took his love's hands in his own. "Yes and yes. Don't worry, Atem, I'll be fine." He kissed his lover on his lips, light and sweet. "I'll miss you, but you know what they say about absence."

Atem smirked, (I suppose a little abstinence would do you some good.)

Yugi gasped, his face turning bright red. "That's not what I said! I said absence! Ab-." Atem burst out laughing, and Yugi realized he had been had. Crossing his arms, he huffed, "You don't really want me coming back, do you?"

Immediately, the late pharaoh stopped laughing. However, the mischievous gleam in his eyes did not leave as he stepped forward to gaze down at the one he loved. "Oh, Yugi, if only you knew." He brought his lips down, and proceeded to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

(A little incentive to come home soon.)

Pretty much every school girl at the parking lot got a serious case of nosebleeds.

Kaiba, cuz he's cool like that, managed to get atop one of the buses, with a huge bullhorn in his right hand. When he saw the mayhem going on, he just rolled his eyes, brought the bullhorn up, and yelled, "Alright! Everyone on the buses in five minutes or you're left behind! Move!"

Atem quickly stopped his little make-out session with Yugi. His smirk fell when he looked over and saw Bakura turning red. "I think the great Tomb Robber is about to pass out."

Yugi turned around, "Bakura!" He rushed over to Ryou, and attempted to pry off the arms suffocating the poor guy. "Come on, Ryou, it's time to go!"

"Oh, okay." Ryou detached himself from Bakura. "See you in three days!"

Bakura sucked in some much needed air. "Bye," He managed to wheeze out.

Atem gripped his shoulder, "You okay?"

"When did Ryou get that strong?!"

Atem sniggered, "What? You thought he goes to those defense classes for giggles?"

"…Maybe."

Atem pointed to the platinum blondes, who still refused to quit snogging. "Shall we?"

Bakura smirked with malicious intent. "This should be fun."

The two stalked over to the two, cracking their knuckles in preparation. Atem got behind Malik, while Bakura placed himself beside Marik. In one swift movement, Atem grabbed up Malik, who loudly protested. "No! I'll skip the trip! Let me go!" Atem forced Malik towards the bus, where Yugi and Ryou waited to take their friend.

Marik growled, and leapt for the bus. Bakura got in front and held the dark one back. "He's mine! Give him back!" Marik yelled. Bakura rolled his eyes, "It's just three effing days!"

Yugi and Ryou took their struggling friend into the depths of the bus. Atem went over to help Bakura keep Marik at bay while the bus drove off into the horizon. Once the metal behemoths were out of sight, Atem and Bakura released Marik.

Now that his love was out of reach, Marik lost his will to fight, and simply stood there. He looked forlornly at the long road that stole his love away. Atem and Bakura also had serious expressions on their faces, their eyes showing twinges of sadness. Without a word, all three walked away towards Atem's car.

-----

On the car ride over to the Kaiba mansion, the three yami's were uncharacteristically quiet. Marik was in the back, arms crossed and mopping. Bakura was riding shotgun, looking straight ahead with a frown. Atem looked quickly to his side at the once Tomb Robber, then glanced in his rearview to gaze at Marik.

He put his eyes back on the road, but his mind was on his companions. "We shouldn't be so worried. They'll do just fine without us…"

"That's the problem, isn't it?" Bakura grumbled, "That they can live without us."

Yami sighed, "Yes, I suppose." He tried to be optimistic, "But they'll come back."

"But how can you be sure?" Marik mumbled, "Maybe they'll realize how we're so not worth all this, and just…leave us."

They all fell silent at that. It was a fear they all shared, an insecurity they held deep inside yet refused to acknowledge except with each other. It was this commonality that helped them become…allies. Not friends, never would they admit that, but close enough.

Yami sighed again, "Our other halves would not abandon us. If not for the fact that no one else could possibly love them as much as we do, then it would be because they love us so much more."

At first, Bakura wanted to snap at him about how utterly cheesy and stupid that speech was. It was like a close cousin to those friendship rants the Anzu girl went on. However, as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to believe that.

Marik did too, but he couldn't just let something like that slide. "You sounded like that annoying girl I took over in Battle City."

A blood vessel popped out from Yami's head, "Her name is Anzu."

"Yeah, I don't care. She got on my nerves." Marik smirked, "Does she have a thing for you or what?"

Disgruntled, Yami shifted in his seat, "Sort of."

Bakura saw his chance, "Sort of? Now, now, the poster boy of truth and righteousness telling a fib? I am shocked!" Yami glared at him, but had to continue driving, so it didn't last long. "She has a whole website dedicated to you, pharaoh."

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" His grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Nope." Bakura snickered, "Then again, I could call you the 'hot and sexy Egyptian king'."

Yami growled, "She didn't."

"Oh yes, she did, in her blog. There was a grand picture of you getting out of the shower, by the way."

"What?! How did she-?"

"Stole it from Yugi, I think."

"I'm gonna kill her!"

-----

Meanwhile, Kaiba got into his limo just outside the parking lot. Honestly, him, travel by school bus? Now that was just ridiculous.

Jou was already in there, munching on some snacks the 'rich boy' had got him for the trip. Immediately upon entering the vehicle, Seto went to work on his laptop, not bothering to chatter with his on-again boy toy.

Jou didn't bother to get his attention. He knew there was a big deadline coming up for Kaiba Corp. on some new virtual fighting technology. He decided to entertain himself by playing a DVD and using headphones.

After awhile, about ten miles down the road, Kaiba began to get antsy. He wasn't sure why, but something about the situation didn't sit right with him. He had peace and quiet, the perfect atmosphere for working. Why was he feeling so restless, like he was anticipating something?

And then it hit him. He wanted Jou to mess with him! Kaiba was so shocked by the revelation, he actually paused for a moment. His fingers stayed there, above the keys, ready to move at that lightening speed he was famous for.

Jou, sitting right beside the millionaire, noticed the sudden stop of movement. He took off the headphones, "What's up, moneybags?"

Seto couldn't believe what was happening to him. He didn't want to work. It was unheard of, he always wanted to work! What was wrong with him?

"Kaiba? What's up wit cha?" Jou waved a hand in front of his face.

Seto snapped out of it, and looked at Jou with malice. "This is all your fault!" He accused the clueless blonde. He did his signature point, right into Jou's face. "You're the one causing this!"

Jou scrambled backwards, "Wha-? What are ya-?"

Kaiba growled, seriously upset. He couldn't get any work done, not with his worst distraction right here beside him, and both of them trapped in a limo…Suddenly, Kaiba caught on to what his body was trying to tell him. "Fine, if that's what it takes." He grabbed a hold of Jou's shirt, forcing the blonde into a kiss.

Jou was confused. Wasn't Kaiba mad at him just a second ago? So what was with the sudden-? There was a brush of tongues, and Jou's mind went completely blank.

-----

Mokuba was there to greet them at the Kaiba mansion. He wasn't too surprised to see the three guys seem a little down. Even after that argument, the dark ones couldn't get out of this little depression they were trapped in.

Marik was the worst. He just couldn't make himself smirk, much less cackle evily when Yami and Bakura still bickered about how the once pharaoh was always going to be called by that title, whether he liked it or not. He looked up at the kid, and didn't even feel a bit angry at the boy for coercing them into this little deal.

"My name is Atem, damn it!"

"So what? My name isn't Bakura, but everyone calls me that. I'm also not a tomb robber anymore, yet you continue to give me the title."

Yami huffed, "Fine! If I don't call you tomb robber any longer, will you let up on the pharaoh calling?"

Bakura thought about it. "Nope, it's just too much fun."

Yami, once Pharaoh of Egypt, and Bakura, also known as the Thief King, found themselves in yet another staring contest of wills. Both of them waited for the other to make a move. Just two words, just those two little words, and it was on!

"Let's duel!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Hey, guys? Did either of you bother to bring your decks with you?"

Dead silence. Bakura and Yami, both shamed, said weakly, "No."

Mokuba suddenly smirked, "Good, cuz I've got a better way to duel." He brought out the biggest paint ball gun the world has ever known. "Wanna play?"

Now, what is known about the dark ones? Two of them are psychos, by choice, and love causing havoc. It would be safe to say that said psychos set their sights on said weapon, and feel in love all over again.

"Hells yes!" Bakura cackled, "This will be awesome!"

Marik's fingers twitched in anticipation, "Gimme! Gimme!" He made a pounce for Mokuba, but the boy dodged him easily.

"You guys have to catch me first." He proceeded to shoot both of the psychos in the chest before running of into the depths of the mansion.

Yami groaned, "Great, just great." He did not see this ending well.

-----

Marik slunk along the walls, his weapon at hand. He knew that Mokuba and Bakura were just on the other side of the wall. He could hear them snooping around in there. The room was small, he'd have no trouble shooting them down.

With a furious kick to the door, he barged in to the room, only to gasp in shock. There, right before his eyes, was his worst enemy:

The cat named Bast.

"Demon!" Marik screamed, before promptly turning around and running for his life. "Retreat!"


	8. Waiting for You or Second Day of Mayhem

Disclaimer: In case you didn't get it last time, how about I spell it out for you? ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE! DO YOU COMPREHEND MIND SLAVE? (If anyone gets the joke, I will be extremely happy!)

-----

Something About a Trip 8

By xdragonslayerx

-----

Chapter 8: Waiting for You….(or Second Day of Mayhem)

-----

Ryou stretched as he got up for the day. He glanced at his clock, reading 8:00 a.m. He smiled, thinking how this was a nice change. Usually, he would be getting up at six o'clock, as that was the time Bakura would wake him up.

He sighed, and pushed that thought away. Getting up, he looked over at the bunk bed Malik and Yugi shared. Malik was at the bottom snoring his head off, while Yugi was hazardously sleeping up top with one leg drooped over the side.

Ryou giggled at the sight, 'Just like little kids.' He tip toed over to the door, getting out with as little noise as possible. He went towards the bathroom, ready for a nice hot shower.

Back in the room, Malik woke up with the vague sense something was wrong. When he opened his eyes, he turned over to his side. "Marik?" He found only the air to greet him. The shock made him remember. "Oh, right." He rolled back over, "I forgot."

His chest suddenly felt tight. Rubbing at it, he got up. "Stupid me, forgetting something like that." He didn't realize Ryou was gone from the room as he left. Turning down the hall, he went towards the bathroom, figuring he'd better splash some water on his face to wake up.

He opened the door, and there stood Ryou in his full glory. There a moment where both parties simply stared at each other in stark disbelief. Then, Ryou yelled, "Get out! Get out!" And threw a soap dish at Malik's head.

Managing to dodge that, Malik swiftly closed the door. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He gasped for air, leaning against the door. He heard Ryou inside trying to catch his own breath. Malik shook his head, trying to catch some wisp of intelligent thought in his brain. "Well," he mused, "I'm awake now."

Later on, after Ryou took his shower, the white haired cutie walked up to Malik in the kitchen wearing a fluffy white robe. Promptly, he stated, "That never happened." He glared at Malik, "Right?"

"Bakura would kill me if he found out, right?"

"Yes."

"Never happened."

-----

Yugi sighed once again as he looked around at the Egyptian display. He loved the history of it all, loved the many little hieroglyphic tablets, and all the other artifacts. However, there was just one tiny problem: Everything reminded him of Atem!

He looked around at all the various vendors, but couldn't find a single one that was selling something other than Egyptian replica clothing with his love's face on the front. Quite frankly, he hadn't even thought that Atem would be a feature at the display. King Tut, Tutankhamen, was supposed to be the star of the show.

"How ya likin this Yug?" A distinctive Brooklyn accent inquired from behind him.

Yugi turned around, and tried his best to smile for his friend. "It's great!" He exclaimed, "But, um, why is Atem being featured? I didn't think he was that important in history."

Jou shrugged, "Kaiba asked his goons if they'd mention him. Unfortunately, de were so scared not to that de went too far."

Yugi sweat-dropped, "Well, Kaiba can be a little scary."

Jou snorted, "Whateva, he don't scare me!"

"Oh really, puppy?" Seto put a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Because if I remember correctly, it was you who trembled and begged me not to-."

"Shut up! Oh my god!" Jou tried to clamp a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "You swore you'd never talk about dat! Eva!"

Yugi tried to hide his snickering, but failed miserably. "Jou you should see your face!"

Seto smirked at that, "Oh yes, you seem to be very embarrassed. Perhaps I should switch to a different topic? Like how you talk in your sleep about-."

"No! Ya bastard!" Jou clenched his fist, flustered beyond measure. "I'm gonna kill ya!"

Seto merely shrugged his shoulders, "You've tried and failed before."

Yugi got between the two, "Now, now, Jou. Don't start a fight here." He motioned for his friend to come closer. On his tip toes, Yugi whispered into Jou's ear, "Besides, if he really gets bad, just wait until he wants sex and say no. That'll teach him!"

Grinning like a mad man, Jou nodded his head, "Alright." He turned his heel on his boyfriend. "Let's go get some food. I'm hungry!"

Seto frowned, annoyed that the two shared a conspiracy against him. What did Yugi say to his pup? Somehow, he got the feeling it wasn't going to bode well for him.

-----

The Kaiba Mansion was a complete and utter wreck. Paintings, hopefully not the actual priceless kind, were destroyed with paint and graffiti. Bakura had written his name in hieroglyphics on the wall, as had Marik, though they both knew the names would be painted over once the cleaning crew came in.

Mokuba was passed out on a couch in the main living room, Marik on the floor beside him. They were covered in red, blue, and yellow splotches of paint. Bakura had quite a lot in his hair from the head shots, and a bright red strand of it hung over his eyes as he slept on a lazy boy chair.

Atem was at in the hall looking in, surveying the wreckage around the hooligans. Bast was at his feet, rubbing his leg. She was really hungry and wanted some breakfast. Atem scooped her up and held her in his arms. "Just a bunch of children." He grumbled and mumbled his way into the kitchen, Bast purring in his arms.

Instantly, Marik was awake. "I hear the devilish sound of an evil fluff ball." He cocked his weapon. "Time to battle!"

Unsuspecting Atem put the cat on the floor while he fixed her a bowl of water and another bowl of dry food. As he was setting the plates down, Bast let out a hiss, and leapt onto the kitchen counter top. Marik was at the door, aiming for the cat, when he was suddenly hit over the head with a frying pan.

As he slumped to the floor, Atem twirled the pan back onto the stove. Bast gave him a horrified look, but Atem just shrugged, "He'll live."

-----

Marik and Ryou were eating in the dining room when Jou, Yugi, and Kaiba strolled in. Marik waved them over to their table. Ryou smiled when he turned around and saw who it was. "Hello! I didn't think you'd be coming, Jou."

Jou shrugged, "Well, the asshole behind me didn't give me much of a choice." He glared daggers at the brunette behind him. "It was either this or being holed up in a panic room until he got back."

Seto merely blinked, "I only have your best interests at heart." His voice was so serious, Jou didn't know how to respond.

Oh wait, yes he did. "By lockin' me up in a freakin' cell?!"

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "I know how you feel Jou." He sat down beside Ryou, "My boyfriend is just as overprotective."

Ryou tilted his head, "Mine is too…" He put a finger to his chin as he thought about all the times his dark had killed someone to protect him. "Actually, I'm surprised he let me go on this trip." He hummed to himself, "Now that I think about it, I'm surprised he lets me tie my own shoes."

Malik rolled his eyes, "Tell me about it. The other day, I tried to get something out of the freakin' pantry, and mine got all upset. Something about hard objects falling on my head."

Seto snapped, "Are you all done with your bitch-fest? Because I'm getting tired of hearing it."

Jou glared at him, "What's yer problem?"

Seto growled, "As a boyfriend, I can relate to yours, god help me." His eyes widened in shock, "Did I just say what I think I said?"

Malik grinned maliciously, "Yep, you said you were like Atem. Man, I can't wait until he hears about this!" He looked to Yugi, "Seriously, I can't. Call him up and tell him."

Yugi thought about it, "Well, I need to call him anyway." He took out his cell and dialed. "It's ringing…"

Atem picked up, "Hello, love."

"Hello," Yugi grinned, "I've got something really cool to tell you."

Seto glared at him. "And they call you the good one."

"Kaiba just admitted that he has something in common with you."

Atem gasped, "Really? And that would be?"

"Being overprotective of your boyfriend."

"Ah ha! Man I can't wait to rub it in his face." Yugi giggled, "No seriously, I can't wait. Hand him the phone."

Yugi rolled his eyes and handed the phone out to Seto. "It's for you."

Seto looked at the cell for all of two seconds, "I just remembered I have a meeting." He got up quickly, grabbing Jou by his shirt. "Come on, mutt." Jou protested as he was dragged away from his food.

Yugi just laughed and put the phone back to his ear. "He ran away." Yugi's brows scrunched up as Atem told him something, "Oh okay, I'll tell him." He looked at Malik. "Atem had to knock out Marik. He said he's sorry, but he tried to shoot my cat."

Malik dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "He'll live."

-----

Bakura walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. When he accidentally kicked something, he looked down to find his partner in crime laying face down on the floor. Not even bothering to question why, he just stepped over the prone body and headed towards the fridge.

He opened the door, and found a bunch of boxes. Each of them was a meal, labeled with what was inside. Bakura was impressed, "That rich guy sure knows how to stock up." He picked out the steak and potatoes meal. "Hey! Microwave safe, awesome!"

Unknowing to the thief, a certain crazed blonde was awakening. Groggy, he attempted to figure out his surroundings. Where was he? He couldn't ever recall being in such a place. He attempted to get up, but hissed when a stabbing pain went through his head.

Bakura turned around, "Ah, about time you woke up." He popped the meal into the microwave and set the timer. "Come on, they've got everything from steak to calamari."

Marik got up, stumbling a bit. "Huh?" He looked at Bakura. "Who the hell are you?"

Bakura froze, then slowly turned around. "Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" The blonde looked around in confusion. "What is this place?"

Oh…snap. Bakura shook his head. "No way my luck is this bad!" he thought, trying to keep calm. "I'm Bakura, duh. Now quit fooling around!"

Marik glared at him, "Who?"

Ah, shit. Bakura yelled out, "Pharaoh! Get your ass in here!"

Atem stormed in from the other entrance, "My name is-!"

"Yeah, yeah, bigger problems." Bakura pointed to Marik. "He's finally lost his mind."

"What?" Atem glared at Marik. "What have you done now?"

Marik glared right on back, "I don't know. I don't remember." He tilted his head, "And who the hell are you?"

It took a second for Atem to process that. "Come again?"

"Who. The. Hell. Are. You?" Marik sniffed, "Is something burning?"

Bakura looked at the microwave, "Holy mother of #$&!"

The whole meal was on fire. Atem looked left and right, "Extinguisher! Extinguisher!" He started opening up random cupboards. "There's gotta be one here somewhere!"

Bakura grabbed for the sink water extender, "No time!" He aimed the water at the electrical appliance, and shot a stream of water towards it. Of course, this caused the microwave to internally short, and explode into flames on the outside.

Panicking, all three of the dark ones tried to find the extinguisher. Yami found it under the table, "I got it!" He yelled aiming at the inferno, just in time for the sprinkler system to go off, along with all the alarms in the home.

On the plus side, the fire died. On the down side, they all got soaking wet. As soon as the sprinklers turned off, Mokuba walked in, furious as can be. "What did you do?"

The microwave pleasantly, Dinged!

-----

Seto was enjoying the serenity of the country side. Jou was sleeping off a food coma on his lap, while Seto gently brushed at a few strands on his beloved's head. He smiled down at his puppy, happy that they could find a few moments of peace alone.

Of course, it had to end with that damned ring tone. It sounded mysteriously like the power up from Final Fantasy 7. Growling in displeasure, Seto flipped open his phone. "What?" He asked tersely.

"A fire?" He suddenly stood straight up. "Mokuba!" He yelled out, just as Jou tumbled to the floor. The blonde merely curled up, and went back to sleep.


	9. Welcome Back or Last Day to Mess Up

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own it! Me owning Yugioh would be like adults owning children's playing cards…Oh wait, that does happen. Never mind. I still don't own this anime.

-----

Something About A Trip

By xdragonslayerx

-----

Chapter 9: Welcome Back…(or Last Day to Mess Stuff Up)

-----

"Maybe we should just whack him over the head again?" Bakura suggested as they waited for the fire trucks to leave.

Atem sighed, "I'm scared that might only do more damage." He looked over at Marik, who was looking out onto the expanse of the drive. "Maybe we should try to get him to remember something from his past?"

Mokuba had his head upon his knees, "I'm dead." He said, matter-of-factly. "I'm going to be strangled to death by my older brother."

A fire man came over to the group, holding up Bast with her fur soaked. "So…is this yours?"

Atem gasped, "Oh my god! I forgot about the cat!" He grabbed Bast into his arms, "It's alright, little one, I've got you."

Bast looked up at him, mewing pathetically. She didn't like being wet and cold. Atem petted her with his own wet hand. "Sorry, but I can't dry you until the firemen leave."

At the sound of the cat's meow, Marik turned around. Something about the cat was tickling the back of his brain. He knew that thing, somehow. Something about fluff, and death, and blood, and mayhem!!!

"DEMON!!!" Marik flung himself at towards the cat.

Bakura rolled his eyes, and caught the dumb one in mid-air. "Welcome back, moron." He put the blond into a headlock. "Now shut up."

Another fireman came over, holding a microwave and four different cell phones in his hands. "Are these all yours?"

They all groaned in despair.

-----

"There was a fire?! And Atem was involved?!" Yugi felt like his chest was too tight for him to even breathe. "Take me with you!"

Seto shook his head, "No way. You stay here. Once the situation is under control, I will have escorts here within the hour."

Malik jumped up from his seat, grabbing Seto by the collar of his shirt. "Damn you! That limo can hold a shit load of people! Let us go with you!"

In two seconds, Seto had removed the hand and twisted it around to Malik's back. "Hey! No fair!" With a kick to his butt, Malik stumbled onto the bed.

Yugi got out his cell, flipped it open, and dialed in the span of one second. The automated message answered his call. "All circuits are busy at this time. Please try your call again later." He looked up at Kaiba with pleading eyes, "Please, I can't get a hold of him, and I didn't bring my Item with me!"

Ryou sighed, "That's it." He opened up his suitcase. At the bottom, he lifted up a panel, revealing a secret compartment. "I'm using the Ring." He placed it around his neck, concentrating on his dark one. (Bakura?)

The dark one responded, (What's wrong? Why are you so upset?)

Ryou frowned at that, (Oh, I don't know. It might have something to do with the freakin' fire you're involved with!)

Bakura was silent for a bit, (So, you know about that, huh?)

Ryou growled through their link, (I am not amused. What happened?)

Bakura sighed, (Don't worry, no one's hurt or traumatized. A microwave and a few cell phones are the only victims here.)

Ryou sighed in relief, (Well that's good to hear. Should we come back?)

Bakura debated, (Well, I want to say get your ass back here so I can have you all to myself, but…There's really no need.)

Ryou nodded his head, (Okay, I understand.) Taking off the Ring, Ryou gave Seto Kaiba his most determined look. "I'm going with you in that limo. If you try to stop me, I can't be held accountable for my actions."

-----

Bakura felt the disconnection and wondered what the hell had gotten into his light. "That was almost…rude. Ryou doesn't do rude."

Atem gave him funny look. The one that says, 'You're talking crazy, get away from me.'

Bakura smiled, "Ryou and I were just talking." Marik stopped struggling in the headlock, curious. "I think our lights know about all this."

Marik and Atem made groaning and moaning sounds. "Great," Marik said, "As if I wasn't in enough trouble."

Atem sighed, "So, I suppose we'd better be prepared for some severe repercussions."

Bakura smirked, "Actually, I think we'd better be prepared for them to come home early." He released Marik, who stood still in disbelief. "I think our lights have missed us more than we've missed them."

-----

Ryou, Malik, and Yugi were all silent in the limo. Seto was on the phone every five seconds with a different person trying to get the whole story on what happened back home. Jou sat with Yugi, trying to comfort his friend. Ryou had told them that Bakura said everyone was alright, but Yugi wouldn't be happy until he had his boyfriend before his eyes, or in his arms.

Malik was reigning in his panic. He knew logically that there was nothing he could do about the situation, yet his heart was pumping. He needed to do something! But what?

He let out a tense breath, "Do you guys remember when we did that spell? The one that brought them back?"

Yugi smiled, "How could I forget? We did it wrong the first time, so they were only ghosts."

Ryou snorted, "Yeah, tell me about it. Bakura gave me hell for making him like that. He was always knocking stuff of shelves, singing off pitch to keep me awake, all this random crap. I was ready to send him back before the week was over."

Malik chuckled, "Mine just kept following me wherever I would go. Home, school, restrooms…It really sucked."

Yugi smiled, "Mine just kept worrying over me. I wasn't getting enough sleep, I was eating too many sweets, his pestering drove me insane!"

Ryou tilted his head, "In his own malicious way, Bakura did too."

Malik laughed, "Yeah, Marik kinda did the same thing."

Jou shook his head, "Man, I can't even stand it when money-bags calls me once a day." He looked over at Seto, who was glaring at him as he was put on hold.

"I warn you yet again. If you do not answer that call, I will find you, and the punishment will be severe." Suddenly Seto's eyes went wide, "Oh. I didn't mean you…" He continued his conversation with the frightened soul on his cell.

Jou rolled his eyes, "Whateva."

Yugi suddenly snickered, "Do you remember when they first got their bodies? And they had to walk all over again? We had to help them even stand up."

Ryou winced, "I remember a lot of creative cursing on Bakura's part. When he was finally able to stand, I swear I thought he was going to murder me."

Malik shook his head, "Marik was still so bitter and so angry… He kept yelling things at me, until I…" He shook his head.

Ryou smiled, "You decked him."

Yugi laughed, "Oh lord! The look on his face! And when he yelled, 'How dare you! You worthless brat!' I about had a heart attack!"

Malik laughed, "I still can't believe what I said."

"What?" Yugi asked, "But it was so funny!"

Malik groaned, " 'Yeah, well this worthless brat loves you?' God! So sappy!" He hid his head in his hands.

Yugi just dismissed that, "It got him to shut up and behave. And then you, Ryou…"

Ryou nodded his head, "I remember, I began doubting myself. Bakura kept talking about how he owed me nothing for what I did, that he would leave me. God, that hurt so much." He put a hand to his chest, still smiling. "When he wouldn't stop yelling, I just let him go and let him drop to the floor."

Yugi burst out laughing, "That was so great! He had this look, like 'I cannot believe you just did that!' and then you said-."

"Well, if you're going to walk out on me, do it on your own two feet." Ryou mock yelled. "You know, he says that was the moment he fell in love with me." He rolled his eyes, "Masochist."

Malik laughed, "Marik says the same thing. Well, he just says the fight in general, you know, helped set things right."

Seto flipped his phone, disconnecting someone in mid-sentence. "What a love story. Why, it's worthy of an academy award."

Jou rolled his eyes, "Leave 'em alone! Not like ours was any better."

Seto smirked, "Ours was quite simple, actually." He crossed his arms. "I gave Jou a proposition. If he lost in a competition of three different video games, I would get to keep him for a week. He would have to do whatever I wanted."

Jou's face turned red, "I still say you cheated."

Seto's smirk widened, "And I still say you lost on purpose."

Jou's face went into full on tomato color, "Jerk."

-----

Marik was about bouncing with happiness. "Malik is coming back! Malik is coming back!"

Bakura looked calm on the outside, but on the inside he was doing cartwheels. "Yeah, yeah, happiness, whatever."

Atem was using a blanket provided by the firemen to wipe down the cat. "Do you hear that? Your owner is coming home." Bast mewled prettily in response.

Marik continued bouncing around, "Malik is coming! Malik is- whoa…" He froze in place, just now noticing the flashing lights of a fire truck beside the house. A wicked idea formed in his head. "A little more water couldn't hurt…" He slunk away from the distracted dark ones and the moping child.

With great stealth, he walked over to the fire truck. The firemen were taking care of the hoses and getting the ladders all stowed away again. Meanwhile, Marik popped into the driver's seat, and just so happened to notice that the keys were still in the ignition.

"Oh my," his fingers tapped together like a wave, "what temptation." He grinned maniacally. "To the death of the demon!" He turned on the truck, and pointed it in the direction of Atem and the furry pet. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Your one weakness, holy water!" He flipped the switch for the hose up top, "Drown you devil!"

Bakura had all of five seconds to register what was happening. When he turned around, he came face to face with the fire truck. Upon noticing said behemoth, he realized that Marik was at the wheel.

He has time to yell out, "Atem! Duck!" Right before the slew of water came out of the hose atop the truck.

Atem fell to the ground. He dropped Bast by accident, and the cat ran off. "No!" He cried out.

Bast, furious, decided it was time to teach the human a lesson. Dodging the water blasts, she leapt for the small stairs that allowed the fire men onto the truck. Marik, losing sight of her, moved forward to see if he was lucky enough to have squashed the creature under a tire. He was not so lucky when the cat flew through the open window and clawed into his back.

Screaming in pain, Marik flailed trying to get the damned cat off. "No! I'll be infected!"

The door swung open, as it wasn't really shut to begin with. Marik fell out of his chair, as he never wore his seatbelt, and tumbled out. He fell headfirst right into a decent glob of mud. The cat got off his back, jumped on his head, mercilessly pushing him deeper into the mud, then hoped off to go find Atem.

-----

When the limo pulled into the driveway, all the fire trucks and police were gone. The sun was setting just over the horizon, giving everything a pinkish glow. Malik, Yugi, and Ryou piled out of the vehicle and ran to their dark ones waiting for them on the entrance steps. Seto and Jou watched the scene as they calmly got out to walk.

Yugi had a few tears escape his eyes as he leapt into Atem's embrace. "I was so worried! I thought-I thought-!"

Atem patted and stroked his head, "I am fine, love." He kissed Yugi's temple, "Come inside, Bast and I have missed you so." He lead Yugi into the mansion, where a happy Bast pounced into Yugi's arms.

Ryou wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. "I know this is silly, girly, and all that, but I just…I needed…"

Bakura gripped Ryou's chin and gave his boyfriend a searing kiss. "I missed you too." He picked up his boyfriend bridal style. "And I intend to show you just how much." Ryou giggled with delight.

Malik threw his arms around Marik's middle. "I heard there was a fire!" He stepped back, "You idiot!" He started hitting him with slaps and insults. "You moron! Why are you all muddy? Can't you even clean yourself?"

Marik just laughed, "Come, my light!" He threw a raving Malik over his shoulder. "The night awaits!"

Seto and Jou were left alone outside the mansion. Jou smiled, "Ya gotta hand it to those guys. Dey know how to make a homecomin'."

Seto sighed, "I wish they wouldn't do that in my mansion."

"Hey, money bags." Jou slowly backed up the steps, "Let me 'welcome' you home."

-----

The End! Finito! Fin!

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed making it.


End file.
